


Fresh

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Kitchen Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean comes home to find his Omega cutting a fresh apple pie in the kitchen.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean came home to the smell of something wonderful cooking in the kitchen.  He took a deep breath as he toed off his shoes and hung up his jacket.

He would bet his own ass that was a freshly baked apple pie he smelled.

Already feeling much better about his day, Dean followed the scent, inhaling deeply as it mixed perfectly with the scent of his Omega.  When he rounded the corner, sure enough Castiel was standing there, slicing a freshly baked pie.

“The only thing that could make this picture better is if you were naked,” Dean teased, walking straight up behind Castiel and wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s waist.  In a much quieter voice, he continued, “Maybe I should just help you with that…”

Dean’s hands fumbled with Castiel’s jeans and he nosed the mating mark on his neck, his cock swelling in his pants.  Castiel side-stepped out of Dean’s arms, though, holding the knife he’d been slicing the pie with between them.

“You always complain that you don’t get a bite of pie when it’s fresh,” he said, smiling to himself when he noticed Dean’s eyes trained on the knife instead of his face.  “And now, the one time I’m cutting you an  _extremely_  fresh slice of pie, you don’t want it?”

Dean looked at Castiel’s face then, smiling.  “You know me too well, Cas,” he admitted, stepping back and waving at the pie.  “Alright then, let’s see how much tastier your always delicious pie is when it’s fresh.”

Castiel smiled, going back to cutting the pie before serving a piece on a plate for Dean.  Dean waited patiently until the plate was handed to him.  He scooped the tip of the pie onto his fork, smelling the sweet treat before putting it in his mouth.

The most sinful noise Castiel had ever heard sounded then, as Dean tasted the delicious pie.  Even though it wasn’t meant to be sexual, but just appreciative of the explosion of flavors on his tongue, the sound sent slick running between Castiel’s cheeks.

Dean’s eyes snapped open, his senses telling him instantly of his mate’s interest.  He smirked, chewing and swallowing his bite of pie as he put the plate down.  “That’s damn good pie, Cas,” he said, his eyes darkening as he took a step toward Castiel.  Castiel stepped backward, knowing the predatory look immediately.  “But I think there’s something that tastes even sweeter in this kitchen than pie.”

Dean backed Castiel up against the counter until their hips were flush, Dean’s renewed arousal evident against Castiel’s hip.  Slick was dripping steadily from Castiel’s hole now, the interest of his Alpha causing him to grow more eager by the second.

One more deep breath from Dean before he pounced, his mouth taking control of Castiel’s as his hands went back to Castiel’s jeans, actually getting them open this time.  He slipped them and Castiel’s boxers over his hips until they fell to the floor, Castiel kicking them off quickly while he tasted Dean’s tongue.

The two of them didn’t hold back from disrobing, knowing that they had all the time in the world to have sex anywhere in their house – it was the main reason why they’d moved out of their apartment with Sam.

When they were both nude, Dean’s cock standing straight and proud and the smell of Castiel’s slick overcoming the smell of fresh pie, Dean lifted Castiel onto the counter right next to the oven.  Castiel’s legs fell open, inviting Dean to slot between them as his hips started to rut in search of friction.

“Dean-“ Castiel grunted, his hands grasping at Dean’s shoulders in an attempt to make their bodies come closer together.

Dean grinned, breaking the kiss.  “I got you, Cas,” he said, winking before dropping down.  Castiel was confused for a moment before Dean threw his knees over his shoulders, Dean’s face now even with the spread of Castiel’s legs.  “I just want to compare which is sweeter,” Dean explained, “the apple pie, or  _you_.”

Without any more warning, Dean surged forward, his mouth and nose burying between Castiel’s cheeks.  Dean’s tongue lapped at the slick that had been dripping out before diving inside of Castiel’s hole, testing how ready his Omega was for him.  As usual, Castiel’s body stretched to accommodate anything that Dean wanted to give him, Dean’s tongue slipping easily inside of the pucker.

Castiel’s hands scratched at the slick countertop, unable to find anything to ground him.  He voiced his frustration amidst whines of pleasure, knowing that Dean would understand and hoping that his Alpha wouldn’t make him wait terribly long.

Dean did understand, interpreting the sounds of Castiel’s pleasure as if it was his native language, and listened to both that and the desperation of his own straining cock.  He stood, lips now covered with wetness and smiling widely.

“I think it’s a tie,” Dean teased, pulling Castiel so that he was nearly falling off the counter with how close to the edge he was.  Castiel only whined, his mind and body wanting one thing and one thing only.

Dean to fuck him senseless.

Luckily, Dean was on the same page as he took himself in hand and lined up.  He leaned forward to kiss Castiel as he slid inside, swallowing his Omega’s sound of relief.

Once Dean’s cock was fully sheathed, there was no more need for teasing.  Dean snapped his hips into Castiel with no reprieve, the sounds of their sex echoing on the tiles of the kitchen floor.  Dean’s fingers pressed harshly into Castiel’s hips, holding him in place so that every thrust drove straight into Castiel’s prostate.  Castiel’s cock, hard and flopping between their bodies, was dripping small bits of precome, not needing manual pleasure but stimulated by the Alpha pounding into his ass instead.

The base of Dean’s cock began swelling, his knot filling as he let his animalistic side out.  Sex with Castiel was always perfect, Dean knew, and his knot always found its place.  Soon it was pressing against Castiel’s hole with each pounding thrust, begging for entrance and release.

Castiel leaned back, his body draining of energy the longer that Dean held out.  The change of angle did the trick, though, allowing Dean’s knot to slip inside of Castiel and tie them together.  The tug of a knot against his hole had Castiel coming, small spurts of white coating his stomach.  As Castiel came, the tightness around Dean’s knot became even more, sending Dean into his own orgasm.

The feeling of fullness encouraged a few more spurts of come from Castiel’s wilting cock, the pleasure overwhelming them both.  Finally, they stilled, panting breaths replacing the sounds of skin against skin in the room.

“Fuck,” Dean breathed, leaning over to kiss Castiel.  His knot tugged slightly as he did, making them both realize the awkward position they’d tied themselves up in.  Dean looked between them at where he was nestled tightly inside his mate before laughing to himself.

“Guess we’re stuck here for a while,” Dean said, earning a small slap on the arm from Castiel.

“At least I’m sitting,” Castiel retorted.  Dean chuckled, looking around.  He knew immediately what to do to help pass the time and reached over for his plate, barely eaten apple pie just waiting for him.  He set the plate on Castiel’s reclined chest, just above the drippings of come.

“Excuse me!” Castiel exclaimed, not completely surprised but still annoyed with his mate’s manners.  Dean merely shrugged, forking a piece into his mouth before offering a bite to Castiel.

It was with narrowed eyes that Castiel accepted the bite before the two of them laughed.  Eating pie would not be the worst way they’d passed the time for Dean’s knot to die down, that was for sure, so they may as well enjoy themselves.


	2. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That apple pie led to something truly special.

“I’m never cooking you an apple pie ever again,” Castiel reprimanded, but he did it very quietly.

He didn’t want to wake the sleeping pup in the car seat next to him.

Dean was driving but Castiel insisted on sitting in the backseat over his normal place at shotgun, not wanting to take his eyes off of the beautiful baby girl he’d given birth to the day before.  She was perfect, a sleeping angel right now.  Everything was healthy and wonderful, and Castiel and baby Claire had been released from the hospital after just one night.  The first birth for male Omegas was often complicated, which meant the doctors wanted to make sure everything was fine before they released the pair.

Dean laughed as he put on his turn signal – still twenty feet from the corner – and stopped for a solid ten seconds at the stop sign even though there wasn’t another car in sight.  It was quite different to the way Dean normally drove – slightly reckless and wild – but he had precious cargo now.

One glance in the rear-view mirror just proved to him how important his safe driving was.

“Ah, come on Cas,” Dean replied finally, once he was driving straight down the street with few distractions.  “You know it wasn’t the pie’s fault.”

Castiel rolled his eyes but didn’t answer, one finger caressing Claire’s chubby little face.  She started a bit in her sleep, her small hand finding the offending finger.  She grasped it in her hand, barely able to wrap all the way around the digit.

Castiel just looked at her for the remainder of the ride, not noticing when Dean eased his way onto their driveway.  He turned the car off, getting out quickly to open the door by Claire’s car seat.

“How’s our princess?” he asked, his hand falling on top of Claire’s beanie she was wearing.  His thumb caressed her forehead, watching the way she squirmed in reaction to the touch.

“She’s perfect,” Castiel replied, meeting Dean’s eyes.

They had created this perfect thing and he’d never been happier.

As carefully as they could to not jostle her too much, Dean and Castiel unwrapped Claire from her seat, Dean hauling her into his arms.  He tucked her into the crook of his elbow, his eyes never leaving her face.  Castiel grabbed his bag and Claire’s, walking alongside Dean until they stopped at the door.

Once inside, they took Claire to the nursery, turning on the soft lights above her crib.  Castiel hoped she would like them, but he also knew that they would buy her the world if she wanted it, just to make her happy.  He put the bags on the floor as Dean swayed with Claire in his arms, humming softly.

Suddenly Castiel was overwhelmed with the scent of happy Alpha, the smell dazing him a bit.  Sure, Dean had been happy many times in their life together, but this intensity was something completely new.

Castiel stepped closer to Dean, one of his arms wrapping around his Alpha’s waist and the other moving to wrap around Claire.  His Alpha and their pup, here in her nursery.  Castiel let his own wave of happiness exude from his body, knowing Dean would smell it, too.


End file.
